


Scrabble is the Worst

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Series: You Don’t Fool Me [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Mentions of Brian/Roger, Other, Slice of Life, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: Freddie is a dirty lying cheat. Brian has had enough.





	Scrabble is the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Edited and reposted. it’s for the best. Thank you for those who corrected me!

“Freddie, Scaramouch is not a word. You can’t use it!” Brian’s voice raises as he tries to get it through to the eccentric frontman.

“Is it not? I believe I’ve used it.” Freddie settles back, a self satisfied smile on his face. John snorts a laugh, quickly coughing to cover it up when Brian shoots him a dark look.

“It’s a name! Roger found it! It doesn’t count.” Curls bounce in to Brian’s eyes as he shoved himself up and closer to the table.

Freddie has that look that meant he was gearing up for an argument for the sake of riling someone up. Brian recognized it. Still he fell for it. “Words are only made up until they have a meaning and are used in every day.” Freddie grins, sitting up, “I give it meaning every time I sing it,” He ticks off the point on his pointer finger, “it is often used any time someone bangs their head to Bohemian Rhapsody. Ergo, a word.” Freddie settles back in his seat, crossing his legs and waiting. Brian’s face darkened.

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU GET TO USE IT IN SCRABBLE!!” Brian throws up his hands, voice practically booming in the small living quarters. John is openly laughing now, listing to the side of the couch as though trying to slip away from Brian’s wrath. Brian glares at Freddie until the giggles of the two men wore down on him and his own lips begin to twitch in to a smile. He rolls his eyes and throws an arm behind him across the back of the couch, “If you’re not going to be using real words with me, I’m going to need you to stop.”

Johns laughing pitches in to high giggles and he loses the fight with gravity to collapse on his side on the couch. Freddie stares at him, open-mouthed and shocked by Brian’s accusations. And completely acting. 

“Brian, you’ve used quixotic! What does that even mean?” Freddie’s motioning to the board.

Much to John’s delighted laughter, Brian takes the bait, jumping in to the argument, “idealistic, unrealistic and impractical. Like you.” He slaps Freddie’s hands away from the board. “You’ve already cheated enough! Don’t touch it!” 

The resulting slap to his hands has Brian leaping towards Freddie, relishing in the scream the action causes as well as the resulting yelp from John when they’ve tumbled on to him. “I’ve done nothing wrong!” John yells. He’s still laughing which doesn’t make Brian believe him.

“You’re siding with him! You’re both wrong!” Brian grabs for John, Freddie easily trapped under his weight. It was Freddie’s turn to be overcome with laughter, doing nothing to free himself as he gives in to letting this play out. Brian gets John in a headlock, straddling Freddie’s chest beneath him to use both hands.

“I know we’ve talked about having multiple partners in bed at one time,” the voice makes Brian jump, John using the distraction to pull himself free and jump over the back of the couch and away from Brian’s grabbing hands, “but I thought it would be a little less....unusual?”

Brian looks over his shoulder to see Roger watching them with an amused expression. John has already made it to the blonde and stood just behind him for protection, still giggling. Playful hands grab Brian’s hips and he finds himself suddenly splayed across the couch from a sharp twist of Freddie’s shoulders. “Roger, he has accused us of terrible treason! Really, you should keep a better leash on him.” Freddie’s voice spikes at the end of the sentence as Brian grabs him once more around the middle.

“They started it. Freddie is cheating and trying to use names an-“ Brian grunts, falling to his ass on the couch as Freddie goes dead weight in his arms making him lose his balance. 

Roger was nodding along, still amused if his expression was anything to go by. “Mhm....and what? How did John cheat? Seems a bit dodgy.” Of course he took John’s side. Brian groans, knowing a lost fight when he sees one. 

“Fine. You are all cheaters!”

“Why are you lumping me in?! I haven’t been playing?” Roger throws a hand out towards the game board. Brian doesn’t budge, staring his boyfriend down as Freddie drops himself into his lap, sprawling across Brian like a line of royalty stretching across their chaise lounge. 

He lost the fight. He had lost and was now being used as furniture. Brian drops his head back with a huff and gives up the fight completely. Not even giving them the satisfaction. 

Roger and John join them on the couch with Roger worming his way between Brian and the arm of the couch while John took to leaning in his space to lay where Freddie had dragged him across their laps. The news drolled on and Brian was actually near the point of melting in to the couch and all of the members that filled it before Roger speaks up, “what would Scaramouch even mean?”

Freddie is quick to answer, “An exclamation of disgust, I think.”

“No” 

“No? What do you mean ‘no’-“ Freddie twists to look Brian in the eye. 

“I mean ‘no, this is not a conversation we’re having. It’s a name.” Brian rolls his eyes, pointedly looking at the screen. 

Freddie presses a toothy kiss to his jaw, grinning, “darling, it’s just a made up word, nothing to get upset about.” He laughs as Brian lets out a frustrated noise and throws him to the floor. 

“I hate every single one of you.” He crosses his arms and settles again to watch the tv. Freddie doesn’t pick himself up from the floor, instead choosing to stretch out and curl a hand around Brian’s calf. 

This was comfortable, surrounded by the boys and confident that his offhand threats wouldn’t chase them away. He gives in and lilts to the side to rest on Roger’s shoulder, tucking his feet under Freddie. John filled the space beside him, warming him from knee to shoulder where they touched. 

“I think it would work better as a synonym for ‘no’. A very serious exclamation.” 

Brian’s quick to change his mind. He was going to take all of them out, starting with John.


End file.
